Roscoe Response
by Ififall
Summary: Robbie Roscoe/Darren Osborne FanFiction. Hungry for more than just Whipped Cream. Robbie goes after Darren.


_**A/N:**_ Possible Spoilers. Off Topic Sam Lomax: Dirty Copper! I'm not buying it, I'm afraid. This is why...

..."

Sam is the same Person that_** turned**_against her boss Marlowe when she found out he was a criminal.

Sam is the same Police Officer that let Murderers, Cindy, Lindsey and Mercedes _**go**_ because the police had "failed them"

Sam is the _friend_ that tried to _**convince**_ John-Paul to go public about his attack, because she wanted the attacker behind bars.

..."

I'm biased because I'm a Sam Lomax fan. But imo, she's not the kind of Police-Woman that would set someone up. It's _**really **_unbelievable.

..."

_**A/N:**_ Strong Language. _Incest. __**Very**_ Adult scenes. _**Very**_ Disturbing scenes.

..."

_**A/N: **_Borrowed scenes from the Show. In this story, some things have changed. Robbie doesn't know about John-Paul's attack.

..."

"So how's it going with you and Phoebe?" Robbie asked.

"Good and no, I ain't fucked her" Finn said as they walked together from school.

"Who's fault is that?" Robbie asked. Sure he wanted Finn to get fucked so that he could know all the details. Robbie Roscoe wasn't really seeing anyone. Most of his Brothers were in relationships. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off. The Roscoe Boys weren't meant to settle down.

..."

But as time went on Freddie got with Sinead. Joe had always been with Lindsey. Jase had turned into a soppy dick with Holly. Even _**Ziggy **_was going after that Fire-fighter bird. It was so unfair. It was supposed to be the Roscoe Brothers VS The World. That's what Joe had said. That's what all the Brother's had agreed with. It felt like all of his Brother's were turning his back on him.

To feel less alone, Robbie got stuck into School work instead. It was a Big Mistake in some ways. His Grades went up and Mr Blake was smiling at him in the School Mornings now. But Robbie had a thing for Nancy Osborne. She was unlike any teacher that he'd ever had.

..."

Nancy was fun, she was fit, and she acted like she gave a shit about him. Robbie was dreading the School break. Even though he was getting questions right. Robbie would have to pretend that he was having trouble.

"Miss, I don't get why Diaz was complaining about UFC pay" Robbie asked.

"Look, Robbie if you're really having trouble. We can revise after school" Nancy told him with a weary smile.

_"We" _

_..."_

It was the way she'd said it that had made Robbie's heart pound faster. They'd actually be together alone. After school he went to the bathroom. He smelled his shirt to make sure he didn't stink. He didn't, but he put on _Lynx_ anyway. Robbie kind of believed the_ Lynx_ Adverts. He splashed water onto his face and checked himself out in the mirror.

He went back to Nancy's classroom and politely knocked on the door. Nancy opened it.

..."

"Hello Robbie" She said looking over her shoulder.

"Nance, you ready?" Robbie asked.

"That's Mrs Osborne to you" Mr Blake said coming up from behind Nancy. Robbie frowned. Mr Blake had hated Robbie from the start. They were never going to get on. Robbie didn't give a shit about that. But he didn't want Mr Blake turning Nancy against him.

..."

"Robbie, I'm having a quick chat with Mr Blake. Why don't you set up your coursework and I'll met you at The Dog" Nancy said. "Sure" Robbie said. He was annoyed, but time was ticking. But the good news was Nancy still wanted to meet him at The Dog. She could have just sent him home. Nancy closed the door.

Robbie went to The Dog and told Jack that Nancy was going to be late. He then told him that Nancy said that he could study there. Jack said that was fine and told him to go up. Robbie went upstairs and checked the rooms. Esther and the kids had gone out. Frankie and Jack were downstairs. Robbie assumed that Darren had gone out. His secret Brother was always using any excuse to get away from Nancy...

The prick.

..."

Robbie didn't knock on the door. He just opened it and walked in. The creak of the door couldn't be heard. There was corny R'nb romantic music on. Robbie walked towards the sofa. There he saw Darren. Nancy's husband. His eyes were closed. Darren looked like he was sleeping. He was shirtless. A can of Whipped cream was on the floor.

Robbie assumed that can was empty. Most of the cream was on Darren's chest. Robbie leaned over and used his index finger to wipe some cream off of his chest.

..."

"Yeah...that Feels good Nance" Darren said. His eyes were still closed. Robbie went back to the door and locked it. He turned the music off. He walked back to Darren. He crouched by his Brother's stomach and licked some of the whipped cream off of Darren's chest, just above the nipple.

Robbie put his bag down. There were so many things he could do Darren right now...

..."

_"For fuck sake mate open your eyes" _Robbie thought. _"Actually Don't" _He then thought.

He put his hands on Darren's jeans. Robbie then ran his hand down Darren's leg. Then he went back, and stroked Darren's crotch. Robbie could hear Darren moan. He pecked Darren on lips. Confused, Darren opened his eyes.

He looked around and swore at Robbie.

..."

"What the fuck? What the fuck are you doing here? You little perv?" Darren asked.

"Nance told me to come up" Robbie said.

"Bollocks. And she's called _Mrs Osborne_ to you...Dick-Head" Darren said.

"Darren calm down" Robbie said.

..."

"Get out" Darren said.

"Nah" Robbie said. He sat on Darren's lap. The pressure forced Darren upwards.

"Arse-hole, get up now before I knock you out" Darren said.

..."

"Really? Do you think Mum's gonna like that? After everything McQueen did?" Robbie asked. He pushed Darren down with his hand and leaned back on the sofa.

"John-Paul shouldn't have gone to prison. He deserves a medal after what he did" Darren said.

"What do _you_ deserve Darren?" Robbie asked. He turned around and kissed Darren roughly. To his surprise, Darren kissed him back. Robbie took his own Jacket off. He kissed Darren's neck. Some of the whipped cream had dried off. But that didn't stop Robbie from licking off the leftovers.

..."

Darren leaned further onto the sofa as Robbie licked him from the top of his shoulders to Darren's Six pack, which wasn't as toned as Robbie had thought. Robbie slid his hands over Darren's dick again. He moved his palm in a circular motion, until he felt Darren getting hard. He pulled down Darren's jeans.

Darren took out his dick and Robbie Roscoe had a little dilemma.

..."

He hadn't blown another guy before and he didn't want his first time to be now. The Second Robbie blew him, Darren would take the piss. But he didn't want Darren to know that he was stressing out about it. He stroked Darren's dick softly before gently tugging at his balls. He went back to Darren's dick and spat on his own hand.

He moved his hand with rapid speed, along Darren's dick. Darren sharply breathed in while Robbie rubbed Darren's chest with his spare hand. Darren leaned up and said:

"So touching? That's it?" He asked. Robbie shrugged.

..."

"What else do you want?" Robbie asked knowing full well.

"Pretend I'm...your teacher._** Mr Osborne. **_Okay?" Darren said. "How about you show me some of those oral skills eh?" Darren asked, holding his dick in his hand.

"Uhhh..." Robbie started to say. "You got rubbers and that?" Robbie asked.

..."

"I'm fucking married mate. You think I've just got rubbers lying around?" Darren asked.

"Then piss off" Robbie said. He got up but his eyes were still lingering on Darren's body.

"You Teenagers. All talk and no fucking" Darren said pulling his Trousers up.

..."

"You're a _**fucking**_ knob" Robbie said.

"Yeah that's _**why**_ you like me" Darren said smiling. Before Robbie could think of a clever comeback. They both heard tapping on the door.

"Darren? Robbie? Who's in there? Whoever it is, open the door right now!" Nancy said banging her palm on the door.


End file.
